


Galactic Collision

by PugPackage



Series: Sailor Moon Rooster Teeth Crossover AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Sailor Moon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugPackage/pseuds/PugPackage
Summary: This time on Sailor Moon: Who's this bird who's just dropped in on us? Can she be trusted? Dan and I have some hard choices to make. Hopefully they don't backfire on us.





	Galactic Collision

Gavin sighs with a bit of relief as he and Dan approach the surface of the Moon, gripping the Garnet Rod just a little tighter to dissipate the gentle ball of light around them. Dan touches down first, holding a hand out to Gavin. There’s a playful little glint in his eye and Gavin puffs up his cheeks. Lightly knocking the hand away he gently alights on the surface. Taking a moment to just look down at the Earth. It really was how those who saw it described it. A glittering blue jewel against an inky backdrop, the sun brushing it with a bright light. He could understand why all those years ago, the Queen Mother would descend to explore it. Dan steps beside him, looking in the same direction. “Gorgeous, innit?” Dan chuckles a little. Gavin smiles, taking a step to the side, a little into Dan’s side. “Mmm. It is.”

Gavin let’s his guard down, letting himself just enjoy the moment before a sharp chill goes up his spine. He turns sharply, looking at the sky, expecting to see some kind of noxious aura. Gripping the rod he braces himself for some kind of attack. “Something’s broken through the Space-Time door.” Dan’s eyes widen and he looks around as well. A flash of something catches his eye and he looks. Smacking Gavin’s arm to get his attention. “Look…!!” Gavin follows and gapes as a golden streak of light careens towards the moon.

With nearly no atmosphere to speak of it slams into the surface at an alarming rate, startling both of them. They look at each other before gripping their respective weapons and barreling towards the crash site. As an initial measure Gavin winds up energy around the Garnet Orb before flinging it in the direction of the crash.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crashing through the Space-Time door had been vastly disorienting for Meg, barreling through it at nearly the speed of light. (Can’t break physics more than I do, luv. - G) She finds the time to snort a little at that before she’s passing into the Solar System, rocketing in. The gas giants are just as beautiful as always, big and gorgeous. Saturn’s rings, Jupiter's stripes. Then comes the asteroid belt. Battering and beating he, arms coming up to shield her face and before she knows it she’s flown past Mars and colliding into the Moon. Meg slides in and groans when she finally stops, laying in her spot before moving to sit up.

Blinking a bit she gasps when she spots a ball of light racing towards her. Meg quickly reorients herself. Bracing herself she crosses her arms in front of her, activating her bracelets. The ball bursts against her shield. When she looks up she falls back on her butt, staring down the ‘barrels’ of two weapons. Swallowing hard she looks up at the wielders faces. “U-uh… Hi. Wow, I wasn’t expecting a welcome commit-” “Shut up.” Gavin growls a little. “Why are you here?” Meg stutters and swallows, holding up her hands in a surrendering gestures. “I-i um... I was sent here.”

“Oh, done destroying your own time? Don’t think we don’t know who you are. You’ve got quite a reputation on your head, Galaxia.” Meg’s heart sinks and she adjusts herself. “That’s not who I am. That’s who my predecessor was. I want to make things better. And that’s why I was sent here. By… by you.” Surprise passes over Gavin’s face and he lowers the Rod a little. His brow twitches. “Well, he made a stupid decision.” Dan snorts a little. “Don’t you always, B?” Gavin pouts over at Dan. “Aren’t you supposed to be intimidating?”

Dan rolls his eyes. “She’s like five foot, B. And disoriented. Let’s at least hear her out.” He rests a hand on Gavin’s back, rubbing it with a thumb. “I know the old wounds are still fresh, B.” Dan says softly, pressing a comforting little kiss to his temple. “But she seems genuine.” Gavin swallows and puts away his staff, looking to the side. He gestures for Meg to get up and she scrambles to her feet, relieved. “Thank you! So, so much. Megan. Megan Turney. But please call me Meg.” “Do not think this makes us friends, Miss Turney.” She holds up her hands again. “Alright. Point taken.” Meg mutters and rolls her eyes. She looks around as they walk towards the Moon Kingdom’s castle. There’s a pause at the door as Gavin enters in a code to let them into the dome surrounding it.

Once inside Meg closes her eyes as the artificial wind hits her face. She sighs. “It’s not the same… As it is on Earth.” Meg murmurs, jogging a little to catch up with Gavin and Dan. She notes that Gavin’s brought up a series of holo screens and is scrolling through them, Dan peering at them with as much interest but not understanding. “So… Charon, you’re a relatively new Guardian. What is all this like for you?” Dan pauses and turns to look at her, a little surprised. “Well it’s ah, it’s definitely a new experience. Learning how to use my powers, figuring out what they are. But…” A half smile flits across his face. “Gavin’s got my back.” Meg smiles and looks down. She exhales. “Yeah. I know what that’s like. Bet it goes better for you though.”

Dan studies her face for a bit, opening his mouth to respond when Gavin looks up from his screens. “Alright. I… I’m very hesitant to do this, and we will be keeping a very close eye on, Miss Turney, but I’ve found a place for you. It turns out, through some lucky turn of fate, that your physical body, power or none, hasn’t existed in this universe. I can have you reborn, same body, same personality, et cetera. A soft reset, if you well.” Meg’s heart pounds in her chest. She swallows and does her absolute best to not yelp with joy. Meg sniffs a little. “Oh man… Oh man. That’s… what I’ve wanted. And… and I can help you? When the time comes? I want to clear my name. My title. I don’t want people to associate me with all that… murder. Destruction. I want to do better.” She can feel her voice cracking. Fuck. She doesn’t want to seem weak in front of them but this is all she’s wanted. Since the very beginning of her journey. “I want to be an ally.”

Gavin swipes the screens away and walks towards her, setting his hands on both his shoulders. “Miss Turney, if you show promise and initiative. And don’t fuck up. Then yes, you can help.” Meg’s face splits into a wide grin and she flings her arms around Gavin, wrapping him in a big bear hug. She lifts him a little, causing the man to yelp and flail. “Thank you SO much!” “Christ are you STRONG, bird!” “Well yeah. I've turned over a new leaf but I'm still the ‘galaxy’s strongest sailor guardian.’” Meg laughs. Happy peals of laughter with tears stream down her face. She spins him around and sets him back down. Dan laughs as well and catches Gavin when he stumbles back, a little dizzy.

Gavin groans and rubs his eyes, blinking. “Okay. Okay… You want to stay for a while? Or go straight to your new life?” Meg pauses, looking around before shaking her head. “N….. no. I don’t. Too many bad memories.” She murmurs, looking down at the ground. “It-” Gavin holds up a hand. “Don’t worry. I understand.” He summons up his Garnet Rod, letting it glow and surround Meg with the light. “We both look forward to meeting you again, Miss Turney. And remember, we’ll be watching. Dan. Dan’ll be watching. I’ll be making sure no one else gets through. I don’t want to do this again.” Meg laughs and waves. “See you guys in the future!” She says as she fades away.

Gavin sighs, looking at the space she once stood. “...I’m not making a mistake.” He says, more to himself than to Dan. Gavin turns and heads for the castle, walking through the gardens to the marble walkway leading up to the entrance of the castle, looming empty and imposing against the darkness of space. Dan follows, whistling a little. He walks to the side of the walkway, crouching down and removing a glove to dip it in the water. “She’s right.” Dan looks over to Gavin. “It’s not the same. The wind in this dome.” Dan stands, shaking off his hand and sliding the glove back on.”I’ve never actually been here, but there’s the memory from long ago…”

He walks over to Gavin and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “You’ll get to experience it for yourself one day, B. For right now, let’s start our plan of attack for finding our allies.” Gavin smiles and turns his head, pressing a kiss to Dan’s cheek. He takes Dan’s hand and leads him into the castle. “I think first we should get ourselves a nap. This “soft reset” bullshit takes the piss, yeah?” Dan huffs. “Don’t ‘yeah’ me, B. I’ve got a horses arse of an idea what it’s like.” Gavin laughs and rubs his shoulder when Dan gives it a light punch. Shaking his head he leads Dan towards the bedrooms in the castle, intent upon enjoying a nap in this gorgeous castle he’d always dreamed of visiting.


End file.
